Amestris reborn
by Lilisu
Summary: u a. Edward, un talentueux biologiste, débarque sur une planète inconnue. Il va y faire une découverte qui changera sa vie et sera pris au piège d'un jeu dangereux... mon résumé est nul, c'est plus simple de lire tout de suite... yaoi.Terminé.
1. Chapter 1

_Cette fic a été écrite après que j'ai vu le film Prométhéus. Ceux qui l'ont vu reconnaîtront, et pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ou ne l'on pas vu, ne vous en faites pas, seuls les perso de FMA sont repris ici._

Synopsis : Edward Elric, jeune et brillant biologiste, s'embarque dans un vaisseau spatial en partance pour une autre planète, en vue de découvrir ce qui y a anéanti toute être vivant. Le scientifique, parti pour une mission en solo, découvre une drôle de caverne. À l'intérieur, une surprise magistrale l'attend... Edward se retrouve pris dans un jeu dangereux, un jeu qui décidera de son destin et de celui de son équipage tout entier...

Naissance, premiers pas

Edward, surexcité, sauta de la plateforme et atterrit sur le sol tapissé de pierres.

-C'est un petit pas pour l'Homme, ...commença-t-il, tout sourire.

Il fit un signe au Capitaine Winry Rockbell, accessoirement sa fiancée, pour qu'elle lui envoie son matériel de travail.

-Sois prudent, surtout, et amuse-toi bien, Ed !

-Je suis un scientifique ! Ce n'est pas une promenade que je vais faire !

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, rit Winry, pas dupe. Essaie de ne pas tomber dans un trou ! Et ce n'est pas parce que cette atmosphère est respirable que tu ne dois pas prendre de masque à oxygène ! Et n'oublie pas...

-Ca va, Win', tout va bien se passer !la rassura Edward.

Il attrapa son sac et partit en direction de la montagne qu'il apercevait au loin.

Ils étaient arrivés il y a trois jours, et après que les spécialistes aient fait tous leurs relevés, pris des mesures de sécurité et établi une absence totale de vie, donc de danger, Ed avait enfin pu sortir de la navette. Ils avaient découvert cette planète jusque là inconnue avec le nouveau radar de la NASA, et une expédition avait été décidée dans les quarante-huit heures. Grâce à son statut -et à sa future femme- Ed avait eu la chance de monter à bord pour ce voyage de plusieurs mois. Le premier jour, ils s'étaient rendu compte, non sans surprise, que l'air était respirable et la gravité normale. Ils pouvaient donc sortir sans combinaison, et Ed en était heureux, car il avait vécu un calvaire pendant l'entraînement, avec cette espèce d'aquarium sur la tête !

Il prit le temps d'observer les environs. Il était sur un genre de plaine rocheuse, ou plutôt une vallée entourée de montagnes et de collines. Le lever de soleil était magnifique, et Ed pensa avec nostalgie à la beauté du soleil qu'il connaissait, sur Terre.

Mais pris par ses observations, il ne vit pas où il marchait.

Droit vers une faille.

-WAAAAAAHHHHH ! hurla-t-il lorsqu'il tomba.

-Ed ?!s'écria Winry dans son micro. Tout va bien ? Tu veux qu'on vienne te chercher ?

Le biologiste se remit sur ses pieds et regarda vers le ciel.

-Ca va, Win', je n'ai rien et je n'aurai pas de mal à remonter à l'air libre. Mais avant, j'ai bien envie d'explorer cette faille...

-Bon, d'accord, mais fais attention. Si tu as le moindre problème...

-...Je t'appelle, je sais.

Il coupa la communication. Winry avait toujours tendance à s'inquiéter pour rien...

Il alluma sa torche et suivit le boyau, curieux de voir où cela le mènerait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il déboucha sur une grande salle ronde, taillée dans la roche.

-Taillée, ce qui veut dire que des êtres pensants ont vécu ici... ! Je le savais ! Cette salle fait bien trente mètres de diamètre... le sol est décoré de gravures, ajouta-t-il tout haut pour l'enregistreur qu'il portait sur lui.

Il posa la main sur une sculpture et appuya légèrement pour tester la solidité. Un grondement le fit se retourner.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est... ?

Le sol, au centre de la caverne, venait de s'ouvrir, révélant un piédestal surmonté d'un genre de sarcophage de verre rempli d'eau.

-Un genre d'incubateur... ?

Il s'approcha avec précautions et se pencha sur l'appareil transparent. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant ce qu'il contenait ! Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, un peu plus grand que lui, très mince, nu et flottant entre deux eaux, ses longs cheveux noirs ondulant à chaque inspiration. (Et là, personne n'a deviné de qui il s'agissait !)

Car il respirait, ce qui signifiait qu'en fin de compte, la vie n'avait pas tout à fait disparu de cette planète !

Il ralluma son micro.

-Ed... ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui. Plus que bien ! J'ai découvert un truc du tonnerre !

-Quel genre ?

-Ben, on croyait qu'il ne restait plus de vie, tu te rappelles ?

-Oui... ?

-Eh bien, c'est faux !

-Ed, si tu vois des bestioles bizarres, ne t'en approche pas !

-Cette bestiole n'est absolument pas bizarre...murmura Edward, en adoration devant l'inconnu.

Brusquement, il sentit une étrange odeur et se détourna du cercueil, tombant nez à nez avec une bestiole que Winry qualifierait de tout à fait bizarre. Un croisement entre un doberman écrasé (pour la tête déformée), un crabe (pour les pinces suintantes) et une pieuvre (pour les tentacules noirs qui jaillissaient d'un peu partout.)

-C'EST QUOI CAAAAAA ?!

-ED ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Réponds !

Tétanisé, le jeune ne put faire un geste. La créature lui coupa le souffle en l'envoyant valser contre le piédestal d'un coup de pseudopode.

-Ouf... !

Un léger bruit de frottement attira son attention et sa curiosité légendaire lui fit momentanément oublier l'énorme monstre qui n'avait qu'une envie : le manger. En tournant la tête vers la droite, il s'aperçut que la verrière avait glissé. Sans doute avait-il heurté un panneau de commandes en tombant... ? Il tenta de parler à Winry pour demander de l'aide, mais son micro était en mille morceaux.

-Et merde... !

Toujours assis au pied du sarcophage, il vit par en dessous le jeune homme se redresser, dégoulinant d'eau, et tourner la tête vers eux. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux et ses cheveux, trempés, le couvraient jusque dans le bas du dos.

-...fit Ed, incapable d'émettre un son normal.

L'étrange garçon se leva et se dirigea droit vers le monstre, qui avait arrêté de bouger dès l'ouverture de l'incubateur. Il n'adressa pas un regard au blondinet et, sans préambule, arracha la tête de l'autre créature, qui tomba dans un bruit peu ragoûtant. Ensuite, les mains pleines de sang, il se tourna vers Edward, qui ne put que le regarder avancer vers lui, médusé.

Le brun s'accroupit en face de lui, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Il va me tuer ?! » se demanda Ed.

Et l'autre ouvrit enfin les paupières. Il avait les prunelles les plus incroyables que le biologiste ait jamais vues. D'un mauve améthyste profond, la pupille verticale, comme celle des chats. On aurait dit que l'univers était enfermé en elles.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment et le garçon tendit une main ensanglantée vers Ed, qui ne put retenir un mouvement de recul.

Il sembla se rendre compte que ses mains étaient sales et se releva pour les nettoyer dans l'eau de l'incubateur. Et il retourna se placer devant Ed.


	2. Chapter 2

Apprentissage, compréhension

Le garçon se replaça devant Ed, qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

Le brun toucha le visage d'Edward de sa main humide et tiède comme celle d'un bébé qui vient de naître. Il baissa le regard vers le reste de son corps et, d'un coup, lui arracha ses vêtements !

-Hé ! lâcha Ed.

Surpris, le brun tomba en arrière et le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Puis, voyant que le blond ne bougeait pas, il retourna vers lui et inspecta sa bouche, comme pour comprendre d'où venait le son qu'il avait produit. Comme rien ne se passait, il s'intéressa au corps d'Edward. Il tâta ses bras et montra les siens à Ed, comme s'il était heureux de lui ressembler. Et il fit de même pour tous ses membres.

Le scientifique sentit sa curiosité remonter d'un cran.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en sentant l'extraterrestre fourrer son nez dans ses cheveux et offrir les siens à Ed.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda très doucement le biologiste.

L'autre le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux et plaqua son front sur le sien. Quelques secondes passèrent et ils se séparèrent. Le brun se racla la gorge, ouvrit la bouche et tenta d'émettre un son. Frustré, il essaya à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'un « Ah ! » surgisse.

-Toi, fit-il, impérieux, en pointant un doigt sur la poitrine d'Edward.

-Je suis Edward Elric, et toi ?

-Ed...ward...El...ric, fit-il d'un air pensif.

-Et toi ?

-En...vy.

-Envy ?

-Moi, Envy ! Toi, Ed !

-On se croirait dans Tarzan, là...

-Tar...zan ?

-Non, oublie. Tu as appris ma langue juste en appuyant ton front contre le mien ?

-Front ! hurla Envy en pointant son doigt sur le sien. Ed ! Front !

-Heu, ça va, j'ai compris. T'es vraiment bizarre, toi ! D'où viens-tu ?

-Toi !

-Ben, je viens de la Terre. C'est une planète très, très loin d'ici.

-Terre...

-Et toi ? Tu es né ici ?

-Sais pus'.

-Dommage...

Ed récupéra ses vêtements et les enfila sous le regard triste d'Envy. Soudain, il cria et indiqua la cuisse d'Ed, qui était tout à fait normale.

-Quoi ?

Envy montra sa propre jambe. Un tatouage rouge foncé s'y trouvait, ainsi que sur ses omoplates.

-Moi, je n'ai pas ça, dit gentiment Ed.

« Peut-être que ça nous aidera à découvrir d'où il vient... » pensa-t-il.

Il termina de s'habiller et remarqua qu'Envy était nu comme un nouveau-né et ne cessait de trébucher.

-Bon, je ne vais pas te laisser là, mais tu ne peux pas sortir à poil, quand-même...

Il lui tendit sa chemise, ne gardant que son pantalon. Le brun eut un mouvement de recul, mais en sentant l'odeur d'Edward sur le tissu, se rapprocha pour que l'humain puisse le lui passer sur les épaules. Il le serra autour de lui et sourit comme un bienheureux.

Winry, après avoir entendu le cri d'Ed et constaté qu'il ne répondait plus, envoya une équipe pour le retrouver. Elle en fit elle-même partie. Ils prirent la route dans la direction que le jeune homme avait prise et cherchèrent la faille dont il avait parlé. Mais il y en avait au moins une cinquantaine !

-Faites qu'il soit en vie et en bonne santé...pria la jeune femme.

-Madame ! appela un des hommes qui tenait une longue-vue.

-Vous l'avez ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il y a du mouvement par là. On dirait des cheveux blonds.

-Oh, Dieu merci !

-Mais...on dirait qu'il n'est pas seul !

L'homme lui passa la lunette, et elle put reconnaître la mèche rebelle de son fiancé, ainsi qu'une silhouette qu'il tenait à bras-le-corps.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?!

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle serrait Edward dans ses bras.

-Tu n'es pas blessé ? Et où est ta radio ?

-Je n'ai rien et ma radio s'est cassée...

-Et lui, c'est qui ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Envy qui la dévisageait avec haine.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en voyant débarquer la majeure partie de l'équipe de sauvetage.

-C'est une longue histoire, je te raconterai à bord.

-Tu comptes le faire monter avec nous ?

-Ben, on ne va pas le laisser dehors, il n'a même pas de vêtements ! Enfin, à part ma chemise...

-Et si il était dangereux ?

-Il m'a sauvé la vie !

Winry fit la moue. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ? Ce garçon, quoique beau comme un dieu, ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

-Bon, d'accord, il peut venir. Mais si il se passe la moindre chose, c'est dehors qu'il dormira, compris ?

-Compris.

Edward expliquait ses aventures à Winry dans le bureau du Capitaine tandis qu'Envy, sur la demande d'Edward, fut emmené se restaurer et s'habiller.

-Ainsi, il t'a sauvé de ce monstre... Alors qu'il était censé ne pas y avoir de créatures vivantes ici !

-Ils ont sans doute échappé à la mort en se cachant dans les sous-sols... Après tout, on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé... Si ça se trouve, Envy a été cryogénisé pour survivre à la catastrophe, quelle qu'elle soit.

-En tout cas, une chose est sûre, il ne vient pas de la Terre. Un humain n'a pas de cheveux ni d'yeux de ce genre. Et surtout, nous ne possédons pas une force capable d'arracher la tête d'un monstre pareil...

-Mais s'il vient d'ailleurs, cela veut dire que nous ne sommes pas les seuls humanoïdes dans l'Univers. Le plus dingue chez lui, c'est qu'il a appris notre langue juste avec son front, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées... !

Winry frissonna.

-Et ça te va ? Il peut lire toutes tes pensées et ça ne t'effraie pas ? Moi, si.

Tout à coup, un homme d'équipage entra dans le bureau.

-Madame, il y a un problème avec l'extraterrestre que Mr Elric a ramené...

-On arrive.

Winry lança un regard terrible à son fiancé.

-S'il tue mes hommes, je te jure que je le balance dehors, qu'il gèle, qu'il vente ou que le vaisseau soit entouré de monstres, je le ferai !

Envy refusait tout simplement de se laisser approcher. Les assistants qui avaient essayé de l'habiller et de le nourrir avaient fini avec un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Il était roulé en boule contre une cloison et promenait son regard haineux sur l'assistance.

Soudain, il releva la tête et huma l'air. Il se retourna et vit Ed, vers qui il se mit à ramper.

-Ed ! Edward !

Edward le prit dans ses bras et le calma.

-Chut, tout va bien, je suis là.

-Monsieur, c'est dangereux...dit un des témoins de la scène, le nez en sang.

-Ca va, il ne fera plus rien. Envy, il faut que tu manges, tu comprends ?

-Manger ?

-Oui. Je peux avoir son assiette ? Merci.

Le blondinet brandit la cuillère sous le nez du brun, qui la fixa sans comprendre. Ed soupira et avala son contenu. Puis il la remplit à nouveau et la présenta à son ami, qui ouvrit finalement la bouche et se laissa nourrir. À côté d'eux, un anthropologue prenait des notes.

-Bon, passez-moi ses habits, maintenant, demanda le scientifique.

Il reçut des vêtements moulants, très courts et noirs. (Vous connaissez les fringues d'Envy, quand-même !)

-C'est quoi, ça ?

-C'est tout ce qu'on a trouvé. C'est ça ou une combinaison. Les autres tiennent à garder leurs vêtements, vous comprenez...expliqua une jeune femme.

-Mouais.

Ed leva les bras en l'air pour qu'Envy fasse de même, et lui passa le T-shirt, puis les mitaines, le short qui dévoilait son tatouage et les chaussettes. Un brassard termina sur son front pour retenir la lourde chevelure qui lui tombait sans arrêt dans les yeux.

Quand Ed essaya de récupérer sa chemise, l'extraterrestre refusa de la lâcher.

-Bon, c'est pas grave, tu peux la garder.

Le brun plaqua son front sur celui de Ed, puis le lâcha une seconde plus tard.

-J'aime Ed ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il venait d'apprendre à dire « je t'aime »...

Winry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, car les mots d'amour stockés dans la tête de son fiancé lui étaient ordinairement réservés... et ce type venait de se les approprier.

La journée se passa sans incident particulier. Envy collait Edward, Winry s'inquiétait et Ed avait l'impression d'être papa. Le brun apprenait la vie des humains apparamment sans effort, ce qui surprenait tout le monde. Les rayons X ne détectaient rien de spécial dans sa constitution et les prises de sang ne révélaient rien, si ce n'était son absence de groupe sanguin. Quand vint l'heure du coucher, on lui attribua une cabine, mais il refusa qu'on le sépare de Edward, qui fut bien obligé de l'inviter dans sa chambre.

Winry, qui dormait ailleurs, se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Et jalouse.

Envy alla se blottir contre _son_ humain et le regarda s'endormir. Ed sentit le front de l'extraterrestre se coller contre le sien et sombra dans l'inconscience.


	3. Chapter 3

Grandir, agir_(attention, lemon !)_

Edward ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions que le grand sourire d'Envy lui remémora la journée d'hier.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-Mais je me sens très bien ! répondit Envy, sarcastique.

-Tu as changé.

-Je sais.

-Qu'as-tu fais ?

-J'ai passé la nuit dans ta tête. Elle est...remplie. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout voir. La nuit prochaine, peut-être...

-Quoi ? Tu as passé la nuit à lire mes pensées ?!

-Eh oui.

-Mais... ! C'est privé !

-Pas pour moi, mon petit Ed. Il y a tellement de choses sur vous, les humains, là-dedans ! Des couchers de soleil...magnifiques, c'est ça ?

Edward rougit.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de voir ça !

Envy plissa les yeux.

-Et alors ?

Il se leva et s'étira comme un félin.

-Tu as rêvé de cette...femme. Winry Rockbell.

-Ca ne te regardait pas !

-C'est vrai. Je n'avais plus envie de la voir, alors, je l'ai remplacée par moi.

Ed pâlit. Il avait raison. Il avait rêvé de l'extraterrestre toute la nuit.

-Ce fut...plaisant, ajouta la créature avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est donc ça ta vraie nature ? Un sans-gêne qui s'introduit dans la tête des gens et pollue leurs rêves ? Où est l'Envy d'hier ? Celui qui m'a sauvé la vie ?

-C'est moi. J'ai toujours été comme ça. J'avais perdu mes repères, c'est tout. Ce qui me rappelle que je dois te remercier. Sans toi, je serais toujours endormi dans ce sarcophage. Merci.

-J'aurais dû te laisser dedans...grommela Ed.

-Oh, je t'en prie, ne parle pas de malheur ! s'offusqua Envy. En me libérant, tu m'as permis de réaliser tous mes rêves...

-Qui sont... ?

-Je veux une famille. Avoir quelqu'un avec moi, avoir des enfants...vivre heureux avec eux.

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais la vie s'est éteinte ici, pendant que tu dormais. Il n'y a plus personne _comme toi _ici.

-Qui a dit que je voulais _quelqu'un comme moi_ ?

-Ne me dit pas que tu vas t'en prendre aux filles du vaisseau ? Winry...

-Elle ne m'intéresse pas, et je ne viole personne, moi !

-Alors, qui ?

-...Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler.

-Bon...il y en a des autres comme toi ? Des autres qu'on a endormis ?

-Nan. Et de toute façon, s'ils sont endormis, c'est bien comme ça.

-Tu ne veux pas revoir tes amis ?

-Non. Ce ne sont pas mes amis.

-Et le monstre d'hier ? Il y en a d'autres ?

-...Je ne sais plus. J'ai oublié.

-C'est facile de dire ça. Dans ce cas, d'où viens-tu ?

-D'ici. Je suis né ici.

-Et pourquoi t'es-tu endormi ?

-Pour continuer à vivre.

-Qu'est-ce qui a détruit ce monde ?

-J'ai oublié.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Le fils d'un roi.

-...Un prince... ?

-Ca t'étonne ?

-Pas tellement, en fait.

-Bon. On va déjeuner ou tu veux que j'_apprenne _de nouvelles choses ? fit Envy en s'approchant de lui, tentateur.

-...On va déjeuner.

Envy colla de nouveau Ed toute la journée, plaquant leur front l'un contre l'autre à chaque occasion qui se présentait. Edward en eut vite marre et décida de sortir se promener. En emmenant une arme, juste au cas où. Il n'avait pas fait cent mètres qu'Envy surgit de nulle part et s'accrocha à lui.

-Tu ne comptais quand-même pas faire une fugue, dis-moi ?

-Quand bien même, ça ne te regarde pas.

-Tu as oublié ? Le Capitaine a dit que tu étais responsable de moi. Si ça ne te plaît pas que je vienne, je peux retourner au vaisseau et tuer tout le monde...

-Tu ne ferais pas ça... !?

-Si. Pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi.

-Tu veux dire : « Pour me faire chier, tu es capable de tout ! »

-Rhoooo ! Tiens, je connais cet endroit.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, avant, il y avait de l'herbe ici. C'était un super endroit pour s'allonger...

-Ah bon.

-On est en sécurité ici, et personne ne peut nous voir du vaisseau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ben, tout à l'heure, tu me demandais avec qui je voulais avoir des relations plus qu'intimes...

-Ca va pas la tête ?! On est des mecs, je te rappelle !

Envy s'empara du menton de son humain.

-Edward Elric, regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour moi.

-Je...

Ed essaya d'éviter son regard. En vain. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je ne peux pas...

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait...

-Mais...Winry...

-Oublie-la, lui conseilla Envy en s'allongeant sur lui.

-Mais...

-C'est bon, laisse-toi aller...

Envy attrapa sa bouche et força ses lèvres à s'ouvrir.

-Celui que je veux, depuis le début, c'est _toi,_ Edward, ronronna-t-il en lui enlevant son pantalon.

Ed prit une teinte rouge brique et enleva fiévreusement le short d'Envy, qui sourit contre sa peau.

-Tu vois quand tu veux !

Ils roulèrent dans la poussière, Ed se retrouvant au dessus de son amant.

-Prends-moi, souffla Envy en lui confisquant sa chemise.

-Tu crois que... ?

-Fais-le.

Edward, couché sur lui, commença à le caresser et à l'embrasser partout sur le torse.

-Si tous les extraterrestres sont aussi bien foutus que toi... !

-Tais-toi.

Ed, un peu hésitant d'abord, puis pressé par son désir, se saisit de la virilité d'Envy et la caressa doucement, comme s'il craignait de lui faire mal.

-Ed. Je crois que tu peux faire mieux que ça.

Alors, Edward, touché dans son orgueil, y mit tout son cœur. Parce qu'il était sûr que si son amant n'était pas satisfait, il s'en prendrait à Winry et aux autres.

Il prit Envy en bouche et l'entoura de sa langue, de ses caresses. En même temps, il voyait cette..._créature_ frémir à son contact et fermer les yeux de plaisir. Et ça le répugnait.

-Plus vite !le pressa-t-il. Je vais... !

Sentant la fin proche, Ed voulut le lâcher, mais Envy lui emprisonna les épaules de ses jambes pour ne pas qu'il bouge.

-Oh, oui !hurla l'extraterrestre, au comble du désir.

Un liquide épais et sucré envahit la bouche d'Edward, tentant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa gorge.

-Avale.

Le biologiste se retint de recracher la drôle de substance et avala. Aussitôt, une vague de bien-être et de chaleur le traversa.

-Et maintenant, Ed...

Envy empoigna le sexe durci d'Edward et le plaça à l'entrée de son intimité.

-Prends-moi, je te donne tout ce que j'ai...

Toutes réticences envolées, Ed s'enfonça dans le corps si doux de son amant, savourant son étroitesse, jouissant de sa chaleur bienfaisante. Il savait qu'il faisait l'amour à une créature non-humaine, un homme qui plus est, mais il s'en fichait, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'excitait le plus. Il entama un mouvement de va-et-viens, frissonnant à chaque gémissement d'Envy, à chaque fois qu'il butait contre ce point... Il se libéra dans un grand cri et s'abattit sur le corps couché sous lui. Envy passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre lui.

-Edward, gronda-t-il, tu ignores encore l'importance du cadeau que tu viens de me faire, mais crois-moi, je te remercie. Et, le moment venu, tu seras récompensé au-delà de tes espérances...

L'effet de l'euphorisant produit par son amant étant en train de se dissiper, Ed prit conscience de sa situation.

Il venait de faire une énorme connerie.

Et il n'imaginait pas encore à quel point.


	4. Chapter 4

Rébellion, réminiscences

Après leur retour au vaisseau, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla de ce qui s'était passé sur la lande déserte. Edward par honte, Envy, parce qu'il ne voulait partager Ed avec personne. Il n'y eut pas de deuxième fois. Juste des insinuations, des incursions dans le lit de Ed et des regards haineux dès qu'il s'approchait de Winry. Durant le mois qui passa, il arriva plusieurs choses. Ed était soulagé que cette aventure n'ait pas eu de conséquences, à savoir des antennes qui lui poussent sur la tête ou les yeux qui virent au mauve... Mais il n'oubliait pas le but d'Envy. Aussi craignait-il l'heure du retour sur Terre. Allait-il repeupler la planète de ses rejetons ? Allait-il anéantir la race humaine ? Après tout, il avait déjà démontré qu'il se fichait pas mal des vies qu'il sacrifiait...

Envy se tint tranquille pendant quatre semaines. Il prit juste beaucoup de poids sans perdre sa silhouette longiligne. Son corps devenait plus dense, et Ed était le premier à s'en apercevoir quand son amant se couchait sur lui pendant la nuit. Où stockait-il donc tout ce qu'il mangeait ? Car il avalait pour deux...

Il n'avait jamais cessé de dormir aux côtés d'Ed, qu'il considérait comme sa possession, son objet. Son jouet. Le pauvre humain, honteux, n'osa le dire à personne, bien qu'il aurait aimé le dire à Winry, qu'elle le flanque à la porte et qu'on ne le revoie plus... Mais le biologiste savait les conséquences qui en découleraient, et à chaque fois qu'il voyait Winry, il était incapable d'articuler un mot. Sa fiancée lui manquait, car Envy, pas idiot, faisait toujours en sorte qu'ils ne puissent se voir. Et encore moins se parler.

Un vrai gamin.

Un gamin effrayant, qui pouvait tuer tout l'équipage si l'envie de faire souffrir Edward le prenait. Il portait décidément bien son nom.

Un matin, Winry annonça la nouvelle à l'équipage : ils allaient rentrer sur Terre !

Ed ne savait pas comment réagir.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Envy, qui n'était pas au courant.

-Rien.

-Si, il y a quelque chose !

-Je...j'ai un peu mal au ventre.

-Tu mens.

Envy se décolla du lit et prit le front d'Edward.

-Ainsi donc, nous allons sur Terre...

-Non.

-Quoi ?

-Toi, tu restes ici.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que...dès ton arrivée, on va te garder en laboratoire comme cobaye...

-Ca, tu t'en fiches. Et puis, je ne suis pas si facile à attraper.

-Justement. Tu vas tuer. Encore.

-Mais non.

-Je sais bien que si.

Envy regarda son ventre d'un air rêveur.

-De toute façon, je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller. Je suis bien ici.

-Tout à fait. C'est tout à fait normal que tu souhaites rester dans ton monde...renchérit Edward.

-Et puis, toi aussi, tu vas rester.

-Tout à f...quoi ?! Non ! Je retourne sur Terre !

-Tu vas rester avec moi, c'est bien normal après tout.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de retourner chez moi !

-Oh si, j'en ai le pouvoir.

Envy le dépassa et quitta la pièce, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Ed haussa les épaules, habitué aux sautes d'humeur de l'extraterrestre, et s'allongea sur le lit.

Après ce qui lui sembla cinq minutes, car il avait somnolé, il fut réveillé par des cris.

Il sauta sur ses pieds, attrapa son arme et sortit de sa cabine pour se rendre au réfectoire. Là, une scène atroce l'attendait. L'équipage était en train de se faire attaquer par les mêmes monstres que celui qu'il avait vu le troisième jour sur cette planète ! Il vit des hommes affreusement mutilés, pleurant en attendant la mort, et des cris de douleur se faisaient entendre dans une autre partie du vaisseau.

-WINRY !

Ed accourut vers le bureau de sa fiancée et tira sur les quelques monstres qui lui barraient la route. Les cris finirent par se taire.

-WIN ! Tu m'entends ?

Pas de réponse.

Edward tomba à genoux, désespéré.

Un des monstres en profita pour lui sauter dessus. Sa salive s'écrasa sur le sol, juste à côté de la tête du jeune homme, qui ne fit pas un geste pour se protéger. La chose ouvrit la gueule pour lui broyer le crâne, mais recula au dernier moment en reniflant comme un fou.

-Toi ! Recule ! ordonna une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue...Envy.

Le monstre obéit et se retira. Envy s'agenouilla à côté d'Ed, toujours couché, le regard fixé au plafond.

-Ed ? Tu m'entends ?

-Ils sont tous... ?

-Morts, oui.

-Pourquoi ... ?

-Tu m'aurais laissé seul. Sans équipage, tu ne peux pas partir.

-...Monstre...

-Je sais. Mais je t'ai encore sauvé la vie. Si tu ne portais pas mon odeur, il t'aurait tué.

-Il aurait dû. Winry est morte. Par ta faute. Par jalousie. Par égoïsme.

-Il le fallait.

-Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-Tu vas vivre avec moi désormais. Tu ne crains rien. Oh, Ed ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime !

-Tu n'aimes que toi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu comprendras... Tu m'aimeras aussi ! Mais relève-toi, maintenant.

Il remit Ed sur ses pieds. Et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne retombe, évanoui.

Quand Edward reprit conscience, il regretta de ne pas avoir oublié ce qui s'était passé la veille. Le sol était dur sous son dos et le plafond était en pierre. Il faisait très sombre.

-Edward. Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Envy en le voyant revenir à lui.

-Mal.

-Tu n'es pas blessé, c'est le principal.

En tournant la tête, le blond s'aperçut qu'ils étaient encerclés par les monstres. Les serviteurs d'Envy. Ses assassins.

-Qui es-tu ? lâcha-t-il.

-La personne qui t'aime.

-Qui es-tu vraiment ? Un prince ? Un extraterrestre perdu enfermé dans un sarcophage ? Un tueur ? Un fou ?

-Un peu de tout ça, j'imagine.

Envy le regarda tendrement.

-Pour que tu comprennes, ce sera plus simple de te le montrer.

Et il inclina la tête, collant son front contre celui de son prisonnier.

Ed se sentit projeté par une force inconnue dans des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Dans un flash, il vit la salle où il avait trouvé Envy la première fois, et où il se trouvait en ce moment même. Une femme aux cheveux noirs hurlait de douleur en mettant au monde un enfant aux yeux mauves. Un peu plus tard, cette femme le plaça, adolescent, dans l'incubateur avec des paroles apaisantes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri. Tu vas vivre, tu seras le prochain roi. Un jour, tu te réveilleras et tu pourras repeupler ce monde. La caverne est protégée, tu ne seras pas touché par la lave... Il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un pour régner avec toi. Les Servants resteront avec toi et te protègeront... Si tu es réveillé par une entité incompatible, retourne dormir...

-Mais maman, j'ai peur...Et si je ne me réveillais jamais ?

-Cela arrivera, un jour ou l'autre.

-Et toi, maman ? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas aussi ?

-Je ne peux pas, mon Envy...

La femme lui jeta un regard triste et l'image disparut dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

-Ed. Réveille-toi.

Le blondinet ouvrit les yeux.

-C'était...ta mère ?

-Oui.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il y a eu un incident et un volcan immense s'est réveillé. La lave a envahi les champs, les forêts, tout a été détruit. Ce que le feu n'a pas détruit, les nuages de cendres s'en sont chargés. Notre soleil ne parvenait plus à nous éclairer, et toutes les plantes sont mortes. Les Servants-les créatures qui me servent- se sont nourris des plantes souterraines qui n'avaient pas besoin de soleil. Puis, quand le nuage a disparu, ils se sont remis à cultiver des champs, mais plus loin, car ici, la terre est restée stérile.

-C'était donc ça...

-Ma mère est sans aucun doute morte, ainsi que toute ma famille.

-Désolé. Mais de quoi parlait-elle avec son « entité incompatible » ?

-Eh bien, nos cellules reproductrices sont très étranges, par rapport aux vôtres... Il y avait peu de chances que je tombe sur quelqu'un qui pourrait me donner des enfants. Et je devais me reproduire par tous les moyens. Alors, il ne me servait à rien de rester éveillé avec une personne incompatible...

-Mais alors...

-Oui, tu es compatible, Ed. Je l'ai senti à ton odeur, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas tué. Réflexe de survie. J'ai tué le Servant parce que j'étais perdu et que je me sentais en danger.

-Mais, même en étant compatibles, il nous est impossible de...heu...tu sais ?

-Nous reproduire ? Vu la rareté de nos représentants, nous avons développé la bisexualité. Et je vois à ton visage que tu as compris ce qui s'est passé il y a un mois.

-Nous avons... !

-...Couché ensemble, tout à fait. Tel que tu me vois, je porte ton enfant, Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

Naissance, espoir _(attention, scène un peu gore...et marrante)_

-Et tel que tu me vois, je porte ton enfant, Edward.

-Qu...Quoi ? C'est une blague ?

-Pas du tout.

Le scientifique se souleva de la table de pierre où il était couché et s'éloigna le plus possible d'Envy. Ou du moins essaya, car un tentacule de Servant le ramena à son point de départ.

-C'est impossible... Tu n'as même pas grossi !

-Si, j'ai pris du poids. Seulement, ça ne se voit pas.

Envy attrapa la main de son prisonnier et l'appuya sur son ventre.

-Et là, tu me crois ?

Ed pâlit. L'intérieur du ventre d'Envy était occupé, pas de doute. L'extraterrestre le regardait avec amour.

-Et ça, Ed, c'est grâce à toi. Merci beaucoup.

-Je...non ! Je suis trop jeune...pas prêt pour ça...

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'en occuperai. Il te suffira juste de m'en refaire quelques uns et ça ira.

Ed sentit ses yeux s'exorbiter.

-Tu es...complètement...fou ?

-Non.

-Non, c'est vrai ! Tu m'apprends du même coup que je vais être père et que je devrai l'être encore plusieurs fois, et c'est moi qui suis bizarre ? Tu ne veux pas non plus que je m'occupe du ménage, aussi ? En plus, avec un extraterrestre ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?! Si j'avais su, je serais resté chez moi, sur Terre ! Winry serait encore là et toi, tu dormirais encore !

-Ed, tu fais une crise de nerfs.

-Sans blague ?!

-Ecoute, je comprends que ça te perturbe, mais réfléchis ! Ici, tu seras heureux ! Tu seras roi ! Tu auras une famille, des enfants, et tout ce qu'un homme peut désirer ! Tu seras en sécurité !

-Je serai une machine à féconder !

-Mais non ! Tu seras père d'une noble lignée !

-En épousant Princesse Envy, c'est ça ? J'avais une vie, avant que tu la bousilles ! J'avais une fiancée formidable, j'avais un frère qui m'attend sur Terre et que je ne reverrai jamais !

-Mais tu m'as moi !

-Si ç'avait été un autre qui t'avait réveillé, un _compatible_, tu l'aurais baisé, lui, dans tous les sens du terme ! T'as juste pris le premier que t'as vu !

-C'étais le cas au début, mais toi, je t'aime vraiment !

-Bien sûr, tu ne vas pas dire le contraire !

Envy fulminait. Il saisit les épaules d'Edward et les plaqua sur la table de pierre.

-Ecoute, humain, tu m'énerves. Si je ne t'aimais pas, je t'aurais attaché sur cet autel, et je me serais servi de toi, de ton corps pour avoir mes descendants. Et tant pis pour ce que tu penses ! Je t'aurais pris tous les jours, je t'aurais forcé à entrer en moi à chaque fois que je l'aurais voulu, et tu n'aurais rien pu faire ! Mais vois-tu, le fait est que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Comme vous dites, « je t'aime » ! Et je refuse de t'entendre dire le contraire ! Et si tu ne m'aimes pas, eh bien je ferai tout pour me faire aimer ! La dernière chose que je veux, c'est que tu doutes des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi...

Envy fut plié en deux par une vague de douleur.

Ed, sans savoir pourquoi, s'empressa de le relever.

-Ca commence, dit Envy. Mets-moi sur la table, s'il te plait...

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, et regarda son amant se tordre de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-Rien pour le moment... gémit Envy, couvert de transpiration.

Il broya la main d'Edward dans la sienne. Après quelques contractions, l'autel était trempé, à l'image de Ed qui transpirait par tous les pores. Un mouvement d'excitation parcourut les Servants.

-Va falloir que tu m'aides...murmura Envy faiblement.

-T'es sérieux ?

-T'es biologiste, nan ?

-Mais j'ai jamais accouché personne, moi ! En plus un mec !

-Fais quelque chose ou je te mords !

-En plus, normalement, ça dure neuf mois !

-C'est plus court pour nous, andouille. Maintenant, tu me le sors de là ou je t'en colle une !

-Fais ça, et tu pourras te trouver un nouveau copain !

Edward, au bord de la syncope, se plaça quand-même face aux jambes relevées d'Envy...et étouffa un haut-le-corps.

-Et évite de gerber, je te prie.

-Je fais ce que je peux !

Ed essayait de se rappeler de ses notions de biologie.

-Dix centimètres ! beugla-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

-C'est l'écartement de ton...

-Ca va, j'ai compris !

-Putain, ça pisse le sang ! Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'allais faire ça, je lui aurais ri au nez !

-Tu raconteras ta vie une autre fois !

-Je...je ...je... !

-Quoi ?

-Je vois la tête !

-Naaaan ? C'est vrai ? Elle est comment ?

-Je vois que le crâne, abruti !

-Enlève-moi çaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

-T'es sûr que tu veux d'autres enfants ?

-Ca fait un mal de chien, cette saloperie !

-Tu parles de notre fille ou de ma main ?

-Qu'est-ce que ta main fait là ? Attends...notre fille ? C'est une fille ? C'est sorti ?

-Ben, ouais, ouais, et pas tout à fait, parce que les pieds traînent en route.

-Oh, mon Dieu, c'est une fille ! hallucina Envy en retombant sur la table.

Edward lui refila l'enfant pour avoir les mains libres et couper le cordon.

-C'est une fille...continuait Envy en l'examinant sous toutes ses coutures, émerveillé.

-Ouais, il en veux d'autres, grommela Ed en regardant ses mains pleines de sang. Tu sais que les enfants des couples gays ont du mal pour s'épanouir ? Et comment on va faire pour lui donner du lait ?

-Pas besoin...grogna Envy. Elle a mes yeux !

-Génial ! ironisa Edward.

-Mais elle est blonde, comme toi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Si je te le dis.

-Comment on va l'appeler ?

-Amestris. C'est le nom de cette planète.

-C'est...spécial. Mais pas moche.

-Dis, Ed...

-Quoi ?

-Demain, on recommence !

- Heu, un accouchement par mois, ce n'est pas un peu trop ?

-Jamais ! Il m'en faut le plus possible. Et puis, ça t'entraînera.

-Attends, c'est toujours à moi de les faire naître ?

-C'est au prince consort de s'en charger.

-Planète malfoutue... En plus, il y a du sang partout, gros dégueulasse !


	6. Chapter 6

Liberté, adieux _(dernier chapitre, alors profitez-en !)_

Amestris prenait plusieurs centimètres par jour et mangeait les herbes et les fruits apportés par les Servants. Edward, de son côté, se languissait de sa planète natale, au grand désarroi de son amant. Il n'avait toujours pas l'autorisation de sortir. De toute façon, où irait-il ? Dans le vaisseau ? Pour voir pourrir les corps de ses amis ? Il n'avait pas pardonné le massacre à Envy qui tentait, à l'aide de petits cadeaux, de récupérer son affection. En vain.

Son prince était malheureux.

Les jours passaient et Edward broyait du noir, n'ayant rien à faire. Envy programma alors une sortie, puis une autre, et encore une autre, mais rien ne changeait. Même la présence d'Amestris ne parvenait pas à le dérider. Il se renfermait, mangeait de moins en moins, et même les Servants finirent par se poser des questions, surtout que l'odeur d'Envy s'estompait peu à peu. Le brun n'arrivait plus à la lui coller à la peau. Il suffisait qu'il change de vêtements pour que sa trace disparaisse. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de coucher avec son prince, mais celui-ci refusait sans cesse.

Envy, démoralisé, décida de le libérer. Et tant pis pour les enfants. Il avait Amestris, c'était déjà pas mal.

-Ed, tu peux retourner chez toi, si tu veux.

L'autre se retourna, surpris.

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas piloter le vaisseau tout seul.

Envy prit son courage à deux mains.

-Heu ...en fait, l'équipage est sain et sauf.

-QUOI ?! Comment est-ce possible ?

-He bien, j'avais ordonné aux Servants de ne pas les tuer. Et quand tu t'es évanoui, je t'ai emmené dans la caverne pendant qu'ils soignaient les humains pour ensuite les enfermer dans une autre salle.

-C'est vrai ?

-Puisque je te le dis.

-Alors, Winry...

-Elle est vivante. Elle n'est pas blessée. Et donc...tu peux retourner chez toi si tu le souhaites. Je vais les faire libérer sur-le-champ. Mais si un jour tu veux revenir...tu as une maison ici, n'oublie pas.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ed tenait dans ses bras Winry qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Oh, Ed ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! sanglotait-elle.

-Moi aussi ! J'ai cru t'avoir perdue...

-Je suis si heureuse de te retrouver !

-Et...ça a été, tout ce temps, enfermés ?

-Oui, on était bien traités... Ils ont été très gentils avec nous. Au début, on avait peur, mais après, c'est passé. Tu sais qu'ils sont herbivores ?

-Non, mais je m'en doutais.

-On va pouvoir rentrer à la maison ! Tu te rends compte ? Revoir la Terre, après tout ce temps !

-Oui...

Le lendemain, après avoir accepté les victuailles qu'offraient les Servants, l'équipage fit chauffer les moteurs. Edward regardait Amestris, sa planète d'adoption, par le hublot. Ca lui faisait quand-même mal de la quitter. Et de quitter la famille qu'il avait fondée malgré lui. Envy, tenant leur fille dans ses bras, lui adressait des signes d'au revoir qui lui crevaient le cœur.

Winry se tourna vers lui.

-Tu sais, Ed, les moteurs ne seront pas prêts à décoller avant quelques minutes.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je veux dire que, quoi qu'on fasse, on peut toujours revenir en arrière. Si tu veux rester ici, je comprendrai. J'expliquerai tout à ton frère, il comprendra aussi. Et je dirai aux autres que tu as eu le mal de l'espace et qu'on t'a enterré ici.

-Winry... ! Tu es...

-Géniale, je sais. Mais je vois bien que tu aimes Envy. Et il t'aime aussi. Ça a été le coup de foudre entre vous. En fait, il a intérêt de t'aimer, sinon, je te garde.

-Winry... ! Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, mais...

-C'est bon, cours, les portes ne vont pas rester ouvertes toute la journée !

Edward serra Winry contre lui et partit en courant.

Dehors, Envy qui pouvait voir à travers les fenêtres, ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. Ed était sans doute parti dans sa cabine pour ne plus avoir à le regarder, ou bien...

Une odeur familière lui fouetta les narines. Il déposa Amestris au sol et courut en direction de la rampe d'accès, qui venait de s'abaisser. Face à lui surgit cette mèche blonde qu'il aimait tant, cette fragrance inimitable qui lui avait plu dès le premier jour...

Il ne s'arrêta de courir qu'après avoir attrapé son amoureux dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement pour ne jamais l'oublier.

-Envy...

-Chut, pas le temps de discuter, ton vaisseau va partir.

-Justement, je ne m'en vais plus !

-Quoi ? Et Winry ?

-Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle se consolera avec mon frère, je ne m'en fais pas pour elle.

-Mais, et la Terre ?

-Il n'y a rien pour moi, là-bas, les personnes que j'aime se trouvent ici !

-Tu es sûr ?

-Plus que jamais ! Et puis, tu as encore besoin d'enfants, non ?

-On verra ça plus tard... Pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie de te dire à quel point je te trouve exceptionnel, beau, courageux, généreux et gentil et...

-...Susceptible, vantard, hystérique, courtaud...

-...Super sympa, un amant du tonnerre que j'ai envie de baiser ici, maintenant et pour la nuit des temps...

-Super, mais avant, tu attendras que tout le monde soit parti !

FIN

_Et voilà, c'est (enfin) fini ! Snirf. J'espère que vous avez aimé, surtout la scène de l'accouchement, j'étais pliée en l'écrivant... Elle m'a donné du mal ! Mais ça me fait toujours autant plaisir d'écrire et de partager mes histoires (et mes désastreux lemons (_ _')) ! J'ai essayé de préserver le caractère des trois personnages principaux, même si Ed ne s'enflamme pas quand on parle de sa taille... et Envy est plus gentil qu'au naturel, même si j'étais super écoeurée quand il parlait d'enfants... _ _ Mais je l'aime toujours autant ! C'était donc ma première fanfic de sci-fi, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Merci de laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir et ça motive pour inventer de nouvelles conner...histoires._

_PS : je compte améliorer la qualité de mes lemons, je ne sais pas comment, mais je finirai (un jour) par y arriver ! _ _JE VOUS AIIIIIMEUUUUH !_


End file.
